1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position information presentation device used by an information provider who provides application/service which can be executed by a portable computer and a mobile phone and to a processing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information retrieval chance in mobile environments such as a portable computer and a mobile phone has increased. Then, the user can retrieve and inspect get necessary information while moving. In the application providing data which is retrieved and inspected like this and t The information provider, who provides applications or services which a user can retrieve and browse the information, takes a method that by using a history with the information such as the user's ID and time zone, the information is associated with the user's individual information in order to analyze an access for the information, a method of taking the history with the information and the user's ID who retrieves and inspects the information, and the time zone of the retrieval and inspection etc., and analyzing them by associating with user's individual information is adopted.
There is a mechanism such that whether the provided information is profitable for the user is fed back from the user and the information is stored accumulated as a history. As a result, it can be judged whether the provided information is profitable for the user or not.